


With No Space Left Between Us

by ARandomFactoid



Series: We Don't Need A Hero [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Tickling, major cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomFactoid/pseuds/ARandomFactoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment under the stars - a prompt fill from Anonymous, originally posted on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	With No Space Left Between Us

_“When did you know”_

It’s a question on the tip of Kaidan’s tongue, for weeks now. A bit of wonder at Shepard’s quiet surprise at their coming together; that look to the side that didn’t quite hide a pleased smile. 

“When did you know?” The question slips out into the dark of the night. And Kaidan sighs, shifting onto his back to watch the blue shift of the Normandy’s stealth system fly over their bed as Shepard sleeps next to him.

“Mmmmm?” the answer comes, as quiet as the rustling of the sheets as their positions shift with the rousing. Shepard breathes, a quick breath in and slowly out before he groggily pushes up to one elbow. “Everything all right K?” He blinks once, twice, and with a quick glance towards the rest of the cabin to confirm all is well, that damned smile makes an appearance and it’s just… yeah. It’s everything.

Kaidan turns to face him, extends a hand to touch - the arm lying down between them, the shoulder Shepard is always working the knots out of when he’s stuck standing in one place, and up to a jawline that’s graced countless recruitment holos. Shepard sighs and turns into the touch, exposing his neck that Kaidan can’t not lean into, nipping softly just to hear the small gasp he knows will follow.

“You had a question?” Shepard whispers, leaning back against the pillows, drawing Kaidan’s hand down to Shepard’s chest, fingers splayed over his heart. Kaidan shakes his head, a silent no that Shepard attempts to stare down, a tilt of his head giving away his skepticism at Kaidan’s answer. Too late does Kaidan notice the sneak attack - Shepard’s fingers ghost over his ribs, tickling him just enough to break his stoic facade as he twitches, falling forward and into Shepard’s arms.

It’s a dirty trick Shepard is not above using, a happy hum accompanies his wrapping Kaidan up in his arms, a kiss pressed into Kaidan’s hair in apology before settling Kaidan on top of him, enjoying the shiver that runs up his body where they touch. The weight of him forces their breathing into synchronisation, he has goose bumps where Kaidan’s feet drag along the outside of his calves, and he scoots so their hips align and balance as Kaidan’s fingers dig into his arms, sending sparks down to his fingers with wanting to touch in turn.

Kaidan breathes once, twice, as they still and he finds his equilibrium again. He presses his face to Shepard’s skin and repeats the question, knowing full well he was heard the first time around. Shepard hums, and slides one hand to Kaidan’s hair. “Feels like always, Kaidan. So… always.”


End file.
